End of Emperium
by CreativeChaosStudios
Summary: Summary inside. Rated for language, violence, and nudity in later chapters! If you read, please review. Cancelled.
1. The Horsemen of Makai

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Ragnarok Online. I hardly own any of these characters seeing they're my friends also XD.

**A/N:** This is my first story, so please review.

**End of Emperium.**

_King Tristin III had been assassinated with the guilds as the main suspects. The Knights of Prontera took it upon themselves to destroy the guilds and end the War of Emperium. Meanwhile, the blame falls on four warriors from different and mysterious pasts. The band must fight to stay alive and find the real murderers, and to face their pasts._

_Our story begins in Morroc on a cool desert night where the Knights are hot on the trail of four well-known guildmen..._

**Chapter One: The Horsemen of Makai.**

A large, broad-shouldered Lord Knight with elderly grey hair and blue eyes came into the pub, looking around the room before calling attention to himself, "May I have everyone's attention? I'm looking for four young men from the former "Makai Covenant"."

A group of native Assassins looked around, stood up and walked to the Knight, and whispered, "Corner..."

The Lord Knight looked to the corner and noticed four hooded men, "Thank you...Also, my name's Xavius."

The Assassin leader nodded, "Xavius...My name's Altair...Now farewell."

The Lord Knight motioned to the door as several Knights entered, "Everyone besides those four please leave the room. That's an order."

The townspeople, noticing the visible strength of the Knights, decided it would be smart and followed suit. After the room was cleared, there was silence as the Knights approached the table where the four sat. Suddenly, a falcon came into the room through the open window and landed on the shoulder of the one closest the the man, "You all are pretty good to find us...Kaze seems to think that..."

"The Four Horsemen of Makai...It'll be an honor to kill you..." Xavius commented as he drew his Claymore, "Now, let's see your faces..."

The four lowered their hoods and showed their faces: a Hunter with dark-green hair, an Assassin with bright, lime-green hair, a Knight with black hair, and a Crusader with slicked-back purple hair. The Knight caught Xavius' eye, "So...a Knight from the fallen ranks..."

The Lord Knight looked at them and huffed, "What a rag-tag bunch we have here...Guards, seize them...but save the Knight for me..."

There was silence for a brief moment as the invisible tension seemed to rise.

"I love this part." The Crusader smirked as he shot up and bashed the closest Knight with his Mirror Shield, which he had concealed under the table, "Come and take us if you can!"

"Raiu, Sawn! Paradoxs and I will cover you two!" The Knight told the Hunter and Assassin, "Find a way out!"

"This is suicide Jaiden!" Raiu the Hunter commented as he started running with Sawn. Sawn flicked his wrists as two katars, Infiltrators, slid from under his cloak's sleeves; kicking down the door unto a small group of Knights. Raiu drew his Hunter's Bow from off his back and loaded two Iron Arrows onto the string, aiming for a charging Knight. He released the two and hit the Knight in his shoulder and chest, stopping him dead; causing Xavius growled at his team's worthlessness, "Kill them!"

Meanwhile, Jaiden and Paradoxs fended off the Knights in the pub, then ran behind Raiu and Sawn. Jaiden looked back and saw a Knight closing in on them, instinctively stopping to pierce the Knight in his stomach with his Lance, and slam him down behind him. Paradoxs stopped behind a corner and waited for Jaiden to pass before bringing his Saber down hard on another Knight that came around. Xavius walked calmly from the pub, and noticed three of his Knights died and a few others wounded, "Hmm...This will be a fun hunt..."

**A/N: Please comment and point out, if any, grammar errors or whatever. Thanks ;;**


	2. New Destinations and Destinies

**Disclaimer, because they make me!:** I do not, and never did, own Ragnarok Online. 

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter! Here's the next helping XD

**Chapter Two: New Destinations and Destinies.**

A couple of hours after the pub encounter, the band made their way to the "Middle-Of-Nowhere", also known as the Assassin Guild. Sawn knew the leader, Altair, but was oblivious to the fact that Altair was the one that gave them away at the pub. Jaiden sat with Paradoxs outside of the hideout and pondered their next move.

"Maybe we should go to Geffen..." Paradoxs suggested, "Get in contact with Night-Eyes and his guild if they're still in hiding..."

"No, too risky...We'd have to go straight through Prontera..." Jaiden responded, "Our best bet would be Comodo or Payon..."

"Payon would be a good spot, seeing Raiu was born there and joined the Archer Guild, maybe they would give us a place to sleep for the night." Paradoxs added before standing, Mirror Shield on his back and Saber to his side, and motioned for Jaiden to follow him inside. The Knight followed and carried his Lance over his shoulders as he looked around the chambers and corridors. The hideout was hidden for the world and its location was found only by determined Thieves, like Sawn, who braved the harsh desert and the monsters that dwell in it. The Crusader looked to Raiu, "We're heading to Payon for a day or two, so you can stop and see your parents..."

Raiu looked at the Crusader, and turned to pet his falcon "Alright, but first there's something I need to get: a Ruda Bow."

Paradoxs nodded in reponse and then turned to Jaiden, "You know Jaiden...this is going to be a long fight..."

"It will..." The Knight sighed, "I just hope she'll be ok during this..."

Paradoxs and Raiu knew who Jaiden was talking about, and how far in this mess she was with them. Paradoxs patted his friend's shoulder, "Jenova will be fine..."

There was a short moment of silence as Jaiden prayed for her safety, but it was broken when Sawn appeared from a doorway, "Guys, Altair will give us some Meat, Apples, and Apple Juice for the ride. And he said he's sorry for giving us away in the pub..."

"Give him our thanks and our forgiveness." Jaiden replied, "Now pack up, we're leaving."

The group packed their things and loaded them onto their Pecopeco as Jaiden and Paradoxs took the harnesses. Raiu climbed onto Jaiden's Pecopeco and sighed, "If only we all had our own oversized parrots."

"Quit your bitching Raiu." Sawn sighed as he sat behind Paradoxs, "Let's just get going."

With a rough kick to the sides, the Pecopecos started to run; taking the fighters to their destination.

"We're going to drop you two in Payon, Paradoxs and I are going to Izlude for a bit to find some more food and better weapons." Jaiden told the Hunter and Assassin, "So stay hidden, maybe in the dungeon or something."

"Got it." Sawn replied.

As the four traveled, the journey of two other groups begin...One hunting our heroes...The other trying to save them...And yet, these three will be pulled into the conflict that destiny assigned them: Stopping the murder of hundreds of guildmen...

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Enter Baphomet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. It meaning Ragnarok Online... 

**A/N:** If the ending of the second chapter was confusing, here's the explanation. My story has three main plots: Jaiden and his friends' search to clear their names, the history between Jaiden and the characters introduced in the next few chapters, and the hatred-driven search to end the War of Emperium. That help at all?

**Chapter Three: Enter Baphomet**

It was early morning in Prontera when Jenova, a cute, white haired Acolyte, left her house. She was greeted by her friends Ayrad, a Thief with ruffled-purple hair, and Amalghem, a Magician with short-brown hair.

"Hey guys, thanks for meeting me." She said with a smile, "Where's Kavu and Juste?"

"They're waiting at the Southern Gate." Ayrad replied with a small yawn, "Why did you want us to get up so early?"

"Because." She said as she started to walk.

"Because...Why?" Amalghem questioned.

Jenova stopped and turned to face them, "We're going to search for Jaiden and his friends."

Ayrad froze up as Amalghem stepped forward, "J-Jaiden? But t-they killed-"

"No they didn't!" Jenova cut him off, "Jaiden could never do that...Neither could Raiu, Paradoxs, or Sawn!"

"Look Jenova...I know you and Jaiden had a thing going, but it's too dangerous! If the wilderness doesn't kill us, they will!" Amalghem continued.

"Shut-up Amalghem." Jenova commanded sternly as she made her way to the Southern Gate.

The three reached the gate to be greeted by two boys, one with green hair and the other with red hair tied in a ponytail: Juste and Kavu. Juste was another Acolyte while Kavu was a starting Archer, but the two had been friends with Jenova before Jaiden and his friends entered her life. Jenova hugged Juste and smiled, "Ok, I told the two here that we were going to find Jaiden."

Juste frowned, but nodded, "Sure...Where to first?"

"They would stay away from Prontera," Kavu interjected, "So maybe Morroc or Payon?"

"Payon's closer, so we'll search there first." Jenova insisted, "Ok?"

The four boys nodded and checked over their things before leaving with her through the gate.

The four were outside the city more less than an hour before encountering something they could not seem to hurt. It wasn't a Poring or a Lunatic, nor a Thief Bug or Pupa: It was Baphomet. The battle lasted a good five minutes before an injured Ayrad, a dying Kavu, and a bruised Jenova rushed back to the city. Jenova had tears in her eyes as she remembered the sight and sound of Baphomet's scythe coming down on Juste and the horrific death of Amalghem by decapitation. Kavu coughed up blood as the three hid behind some boulders; Jenova unable to concentrate her healing powers. Ayrad's had a deep cut in the bicep, and it was soon likely to become infected.

"Kavu! Kavu I'm sorry!" Jenova cried as the Archer started to gasp his last breathes.

Now only Jenova and Ayrad were left. Ayrad, seeing his friend lying dead beside him, had a fury growing in him. He screamed and rushed Baphomet, "Die you bastard!"

His attempt was stopped suddenly as Baphomet swung his scythe upwards, impaling the Thief in the stomach, and bringing him down head-first behind him. Jenova's eyes widened as the goat-like demon then made his way to her. The Acolyte put her arms up to try and shield herself as Baphomet brought his scythe down.

The blade never hit...

She opened one eye and saw a Crusader, with long-purple hair, blocking Baphomet's scythe with his Buckler and Flamberge, and a Rogue with a Repeating Crossbow firing arrows into the beast's back. She couldn't get a clear view of the Rogue's features due to the tears that once filled her eyes. The Rogue aimed away as a second Crusader appeared and brought his Claymore down on the demon's neck. Jenova was in awe as the Baphomet fell to the ground dead. The Crusader whom blocked the killing blow turned and extended a hand to her, "Need some help?"

**A/N: Oooooo the suspense is surely killing some of you! XD Please review!**


	4. People Aren't As They Seem

**Wee, another disclaimer!:** Ragnarok Online isn't mine! 

**A/N:** Chapter 4! Much wootness! Now the fun begins and the plot thickens!

**Chapter Four: People Aren't As They Seem...**

Sawn and Raiu reached Payon a day-and-a-half after leaving Morroc. The Assassin and Hunter had to walk the rest of the way while Paradoxs and Jaiden took the Pecopeco's to Izlude. Sawn sighed and looked around before walking towards the Northern Gate, making his way to Archer Village and the dungeon of Payon.Raiu had another plan and wandered towards a small hut in the center of town, "Hey...Long time no see..."

"Raiu...Been a while..." An elderly man with greying-hair commented, "How are you?"

"I'm well...Listen, my friends and I are in trouble...We need your help..." Raiu started, "We've been blamed for the king's assassination."

The elderly man turned from his drink and looked at the Hunter, "So that true?"

"We were set-up..."

"Possibly...Or maybe you were there, but you were _not_ at the same time." The man smiled, "That's all the help I'll give you..."

"Dad. I need help...I need..." He sighed and rubbed his head, "I need your Ruda Bow..."

"..." His father looked at him with a stern look, "That bow is sacred...Only to be used against a great evil..."

"If what you're saying is true then there's a force out there stronger than what we alone can handle..."

His father nodded and stood, walking into a different room. Raiu followed and stay his father reach for the bow design on the wall, and it surprised him because he thought of that mold as a decoration. His thoughts were changed when his father pressed a small button on the side and a clicking sound was heard. The mold suddenly opened and inside laid a shining white bow with a small cross etched in the wood.

"Use this with great strength and a pure heart Raiu." His father told him as he handed him the Ruda Bow.

"I will." Raiu nodded as he slung the bow against his back, "So...Four years huh...?"

His father nodded, "She's buried in the cemetary still."

"..." Raiu looked away and walked from the house, heading towards the pub to find Sawn and drag him from his ladies.

**Meanwhile in the city named Comodo...**

Jenova sat with Actrise, the purple-haired Crusader that saved her life, at a table in the theater. On stage was a Bard and a trio of Dancers, whom were known for entertaining the citizens.

"This is my favorite spot." Actrise said with a smile, "Whenever I come here I visit this place at least once."

Jenova smiled, but was still rather hurt inside with the deaths of her friends, "That's nice..."

"Hey!"

Actrise and Jenova looked back as the Rogue, whose name was Richter from what Jenova learned on their way to Comodo, and the other Crusader, Enders, a man with silver hair and a scar down his cheek, walked into the theater, causing the Dancers and Bard to stop and clap. Jenova was impressed that the trio was this popular in Comodo.

"Yo Elyk! Get down here!" Richter shouted with a smile and motion.

The Bard on stage stood and carried his Lute to Richter, "Long time buddy, where have you been? Comodo's been dull without you!"

"Elyk, follow me a minute." Richter said with a sudden serious tone.

Elyk and the Rogue walked out of the theater and leaned against the wall, "She's Jaiden's girlfriend."

"Jaiden!?" Elyk asked with sudden surprise.

"Yeah, and you know what? We'll get our revenge..." Richter smirked devilishly.

"How so?" Elyk smirked back, "Use her to lead us to them?"

"No, we use simple hostage tactics." Richter said as he turned into the building, "Enders!"

Enders came out and tossed his drink aside, "What?"

"Drug her. She's a hostage now." Richter stood as he wandered back into the dance theater. Enders smiled and cracked his neck as he followed Elyk to the young girl.

**A/N: Review and I'll update soon!**


	5. Xavius Returns and a Deal is Struck

**Disclaimer:** Ragnarok Online is owned by Gravity Corp. Hoorah for them.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews people! There'll be some time until Chapter 6 is up, Midterms are coming.

**Chapter Five: Xavius Returns and a Deal is Struck.**

Jaiden and Paradoxs reached Izlude and tied their Pecopeco's to a pole. On Jaiden's shoulder rested a Poring, whom the Crusader named Pinky, and he was a newcomer to the group. Pinky was taken "captive" by Jaiden and Paradoxes as the they passed the entrance to 'Poring Hell', a small area of land where all the Poring species lived: Porings, Drops, Poporings, Marins, and even Devilings and Angelings.

The encounter was rather odd to start with...

_Jaiden and Paradoxes were heading towards Izlude and came across a Marin. The Marin had that goofy smile, so it seemed harmless...until tons of other Marins swarmed the Crusader and Knight. After nearly ten minutes of fighting, the other three species came to the Marins' help, all screaming, "Revolt against the humans!"_

_Jaiden and Paradoxes were quite literally up to their waists in four different Poring-types. After seeing the swarm-tactics were failing, the Porings retreated to their home in Poring Hell. _

_Pinky, however, kept hitting Jaiden's leg, "Freedom from the humans!"_

_Paradoxs leaned down and lifted the Poring up by its slime-like body, "Umm...Freedom?"_

_"We Porings have been oppressed for far too long! Revolution!" The Poring cried out._

_"Hey Pinky, that isn't going to happen...I mean yes, we're sorry we nearly wiped out the Poring race, but that's no reason to try and revolution: you'll be losing more men, er, Porings."_

_Pinky struggled to get away and sighed, "Fine, take me with you then, show me I can trust you humans!"_

_Jaiden rubbed his head, "Umm, sure?"_

Now Pinky travelled with the two, acting as a guide and translator for monsters. Pinky squirmed down into Jaiden's armor, "There are mean things here..."

"It seems so..." Paradoxs added, "No one's around..."

Jaiden readied his Lance, as Pinky ducked into his armor, and went back-to-back with Paradoxs, "Pinky...what kind of creatures?"

"Hard to tell...They feel like they're from somewhere very, very evil..."

As Pinky finished, Raiu walked from behind a building, Hunter's Bow in hand, and fired an arrow at Paradoxs. The Mirror Shield blocked the arrow, but the hits from an Assassin's katars made him stumble, "Raiu?! Sawn?! What the hell!?"

"They're not Raiu or Sawn..." Jaiden said calmly as he looked back to the Assassin and Hunter for quick glance.

"How do you know that?" Paradoxs asked as he readied his Saber and Mirror Shield.

"Because I'm looking at you and me right now..."

Paradoxs turned his head and saw a mirror-image of the Knight and himself, "Dopplegangers..."

"That solves that mystery...We didn't kill the King..." Jaiden commented as he charged the Knight and Crusader clones.

The Knight's Lance met with the Saber and Lance of the Dopple-'Sader and Dopple-Knight and was knocked off balance. Compared to the Dopplegangers, Jaiden attacked with a fury of hits faster than they could defend themselves, dealing several decent wounds, as well as taking several hits, and finished the Dopplegangers off with a powerful Magnum-Break before falling back in exhuastion.

The battle lasted for nearly twenty minutes as Paradoxs finally managed to cut down the Dopplegangers of Raiu and Sawn.

The Crusader came around to Jaiden, and helped him up, before a clapping was heard. Both men looked behind them and saw Xavius, the Lord Knight from Morroc, clapping in entertainment, "Interesting...You found the culprits...Too bad no one saw your victory..."

"What are you talking about Xavius?!" Paradoxs shouted as he rose his weapon.

"This town's been abandoned." Xavius smirked, "Only I saw your victory. That's not why I'm here though."

"Then why are you here?" Jaiden asked him, using his Lance as a support to stand.

"I'm looking for a certain group of people...They have a key with them...You should know them: The Outsiders."

Paradoxs and Jaiden jsut stared at Xavius, "...You want us to help you find Richter and his team...?"

"And the key, a young Acolyte..There's corruption in this world...in the Emperium..." Xavius smirked, knowing with all the Acolytes in the world, Jaiden wouldn't think of a specific one.

"...Clear our name and we'll help..." Paradoxs commanded.

"Help me..then I'll clear your names." Xavius insisted, "Deal?"

The two were quiet until Jaiden lowered his head in defeat, "Fine...Deal."

Xavius walked past Jaiden and Paradoxs, "Now, let's go retrieve your friends in Payon."

**A/N:** Whoever likes Xavius raise a hand XD He's psychotic and seems to know way-too-much.


	6. There's Corruption in the World Today

**Disclaimer:** As I mentioned before, I don't own RO.

**A/N:** Thanks for not creating an angry mob around me XD Midterms are basically over, so here's Chapter 6!

**Chapter Six: There's Corruption in the World Today**

Raiu and Sawn were buried in Zombie corpses. Literally. The Assassin and Hunter had left the pub to seek shelter, partially from the angry men whose girlfriends Sawn flirted with, and had been helping the rookie warriors in Payon's dungeon before an insane number of Zombies appeared. With them, and aiding the duo, were rookies of every Guild: Archers, Swordsmen, Thieves, Acolytes, Magicians, and Merchants. And much to Sawn's surprise, their help was pretty useful in this unholy battle.

"When will this end?!" Raiu cried out as he launched two arrows into a lunging Zombie before drawing another Iron Arrow from his quiver, "I've never seen this many before!"

"I don't know!" Sawn replied as he rapidly hit another Zombie with his Infiltrators, "Sonic Blow fuckers!"

The Acolytes stood behind the Swordsmen as support; the Swordsmen forming a living wall against all attacks as the Magicians and Archers attacked from a distance.

"Something isn't right!" One of the few Merchants shouted, "Something's happen to this dungeon and it's not a freak accident!"

"Could it be that something is summoning them against us?!" A female Acolyte with red hair suggested, Shannon, Raiu remembered.

Sawn jumped up and sliced through another two Zombies, "Raiu, get them out of here!"

Raiu nodded and slung his Ruda Bow around his shoulder, drawing his Dagger as his weapon, "This way!"

As the exit came into view, so did three figures, and Raiu commanded the supposed rookies to leave, "Get out of this dungeon! It's too dangerous here!"

"That's why we're here Raiu." One of them stated, "What's the problem exactly?"

"Paradoxs? Jaiden? Xavius?!" Raiu snapped as he sheathed his Dagger and lifted his Ruda Bow.

"Raiu stop!" Jaiden commanded, "He needs us and we need him!"

Raiu growled in his throat, "For what may I ask?"

"He'll clear our names because he knows we didn't kill the king. He needs us to find Richter's gang for him, sometime about a key that's with them." Jaiden told the Hunter, "Where is Sawn anyway?"

As if on cue, Sawn's voice could be heard, "Eat this!"

There was an explosion, but soon after Sawn appeared, dusting himself off, "That went well…Hey guy, who's the new- Xavius?!"

"Two greetings the same way? Interesting." The Lord Knight smirked, "I must have made an impact."

"Calm down Sawn, we have a deal." Paradoxs told the Assassin, "Just chill out."

"Yeah! Chill out!" An annoying voice cried out.

"Umm…What's that?" Raiu asked, pointing to the mysterious, and already weird, Poring that popped out of Jaiden's armor.

"This is Pinky." Jaiden started, "He's a soldier in the Poring army against Humanity."

Sawn held in a powerful and obnoxious laugh, "Wow, Porings think they can take us?"

Pinky leapt from Jaiden's armor and engulfed the Assassin's head in his mouth, Sawn's face visible through the jelly-like body.

"So Raiu, what's been going now here?" Xavius asked with a puzzled look, "This is supposed to be the safest dungeon for rookie warriors."

"Zombies came out from nowhere and attacked us." Raiu told the Lord Knight, "Something or someone summoned them."

"Get it off!" Sawn yelled as he flailed his arms, Pinky's body still surrounding the Assassin's head of lime-green hair, "It's eating my head!"

Xavius sighed, "I can't believe you four are the Horsemen of Makai…the Kings of Emperium…and whatever else they call you."

"We _were_…" Jaiden corrected him, not willing to get on the subject, "That's all over now."

Raiu and Paradoxs looked at Jaiden, "We'll stop."

"Well…before we proceed, I must tell you something. Before I arrived in Izlude, all of Al De Baran's War of Emperium castle collapses, and the Emperium broke."

"The Emperium broke? Was there anyone around?" Paradoxs questioned.

"No, the Emperium was snapped and broke apart…showing that one of the Emperium Crystals is corrupted…" Xavius told the four warriors and the Poring.

"Corrupted…Emperium?" Raiu blinked, "Is that bad?"

"If the Emperium is what brings balance and power to the Guilds, what will happen if only one or two Emperium Crystals remain?"

Jaiden, Paradoxs, Sawn, and Raiu froze at that thought, Pinky breaking the silence shortly afterwards, "So…we find and destroy the corrupted Emperium?"

"Exactly…but only pure Malice, Greed, and Evil can do that…"

"No…no-no-no." Pinky pleaded, "Not Glast Heim…"

Xavius nodded slowly, "We'll need allies…and supplies…but first…let's explore this Zombie Outbreak…"

The four nodded, Sawn finally pulling Pinky the Poring off of his skull. He poked the jelly-like being and growled, "You and I are going to be the _best_ of _friends…_"

"Umm…Jaiden…? Help me…" Pinky pleaded as he sulked back and bounced along the ground to Jaiden's armor once again.

Sawn rubbed his head, "As if a psychotic Lord Knight and Zombies weren't bad enough…Now we have Porings and Corruption…"

**A/N:** Ooooo suspenseful hopefully?


	7. Elyk's True Identity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ragnarok Online.

**A/N:** This Chapter will leave you asking more questions...trust me.

**Chapter Seven: Elyk's True Identity**

Jenova awoke. Her head was killing her and she tried to regain some of her senses.

"Where...where am I...?"

"You're not in Comodo anymore, that's what I'll tell ya."

She blinked and shot a glance to her right, seeing a smirking Richter and his lackeys. She trid to move, but found herself tied in a chair, "What is this?!"

"This is a kidnapping." Actrise told the Acolyte.

"Yeah, you're our key to Jaiden and his friends." Enders, the second Crusader, informed her, "So, we'll keeping you here until your friends come to save you."

Jenova struggled again, but to no avail, "They'll kill you for this..."

"Such strong words from a little girl..." a feminine voice laughed.

Richter stood and smiled, "Greetings Rilna, Elyk."

Jenova heard the name and looked to the door, seeing a Dancer with long purple-hair, and the Bard from the theater, Elyk. Elyk was one of the men who drugged her, the second being Enders, but Jenova hardly felt any strife towards him. Rilna walked over to Jenova and looked the Acolyte over, "I wonder what's so special about you..."

"Special?" Jenova blinked, "What do you mean?"

"There is something about you...but I can't put my finger on it..." Rilna said as she bit her fingernail, "An Acolyte...what's so special about that...?"

"Why are you _really_ keeping me here?" Jenova growled, only to be smacked by the Dancer.

"Quiet."

"Rilna..." Elyk started, "If you want information from her, quit hitting her."

Everyone looked at the Bard as Enders (due to his temper) stood up and drew his Claymore. Without a warning, an arrow ripped through the Crusader's armor, pinning his hand to the wall. Enders dropped his Claymore and hissed in pain, "Elyk you bastard..."

Richter looked to the Bard and rose his Repeating Crossbow, aiming at the Bard, "Drop the Bow and that Lute."

"Why? I was only giving a suggestion." Elyk replied, Bow and arrow in his hand, "You're paranoid."

Actrise and Rilna looked at both men; the Dancer snapping her Whip, "Enough."

"I'll move the girl to a cell." Actrise told the group as he untied the ropes from the chair, throwing the struggling Acolyte over his shoulder.

"So Richter, you going to lower that Crossbow?"

"Both of you, lower the weapons." Rilna commanded, "Now."

Elyk lowered his bow, tossing the arrow to the ground; Richter aiming his Crossbow to the side.

The Bard slung the Bow over his shoulder and lift the room, leaving Richter to recollect his thoughts about the Bard and his true loyalty.

Outside, Elyk lit a cigarette and walked towards another building, "You're losing this war Richter..."

He was stopped by a Magician in front of a door, "So, what's the current status?"

"Hey Night-Eyes. Tell this to Jaiden when you find him. Richter does have Jenova."

**A/N:** Weee! Review X3


	8. Clash of Knights

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ragnarok Online. I'm not cool like that.

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait people. EoE will continue regularly from here out, I promise. I have also decided to make it a single story, instead of the trilogy that I originally planned. If there is demand for it, I will make a sequel in time.

**Chapter Eight: Clash of Knights**

The five wandered further into Payon dungeon in their search for the source of the 'Zombie Invasion'. Xavier walked in front of the group as the Horsemen followed cautiously. Paradoxs placed a hand on Jaiden's shoulder before whispering to him. "Should we trust this guy? I know he'll help us, but it's making me worry a bit."

"I know Paradoxs, but we need all the help we can if the true source is in Glast Heim..." Jaiden reminded him. "So I think we should keep him on our side for now..."

Pinky, whom was resting on Jaiden's shoulder, shivered slightly before hiding in the Knight's armor. "We're close to something evil..."

Xavier glanced back to the Poring before huffing in an annoyed tone. "And what would that be?"

Pinky was about to answer before he started mumbling incoherently. Jaiden, Paradoxs, Sawn, and Raiu looked behind Xavier as a large, blood-stained monster swung its sword at the Lord Knight. The blade connected with its target, sending Xavius flying into the wall of the dungeon. Jaiden and Paradoxs readied their weapons as Raiu and Blut ran to help the Lord Knight. The Bloody Knight was swinging his blade wildly, forcing Jaiden and Paradoxs to proceed cautiously or end out making a grave mistake. Paradoxs rolled to his left as the monster swung down at him, and struck the beast in its side as Jaiden ran and pushed off the blade of the monster, driving his lance down into the beast's chest. The Bloody Knight roared and reached up with its free hand, taking Jaiden in its grip before slamming him down into the ground. The Knight coughed up blood on impact and drove his lance into the beast's palm in an attempt to free himself. The Bloody Knight roared in pain and tossed the Knight into the Crusader as Raiu and the assassin began their attack.

"Jaiden! He's dead!" Raiu shouted as he quickly stood from the Lord Knight and fired an arrow from his Ruda Bow.

"What?!" Jaiden shouted in disbelief as he and the Crusader got to their feet.

Raiu prepared another arrow and let it loose, striking the Bloody Knight in the throat, but hardly stopped the creature. Sawn charged the beast and delivered two quick cuts to its armor, managing to cut through the armor before getting smacking with the Bloody Knight's large shield. The Bloody Knight roared so loud that the walls of the cave shook, and began to charge the Knight and Crusader in a blood-thirsty rage. Paradoxs dove out of the monster's path as Jaiden just stood there, head down, lance in hand, and whispered to him, "We've hid it for too long…"

Paradoxs looked to Jaiden and nodded solemnly, "…Do as you wish…"

The Bloody Knight swung its sword at the silent Knight. Jaiden threw his head up, his eyes showing newly found determination, and spun his lance, which began to glow a glorious white. The blades clashed and the walls of the cave shook as the shockwave echoed through them.

Then, an emblem shone on the Knight's hand, a fire-red emblem featuring a dragon twisted around a sword, and it illuminated everything about the Knight. Jaiden growled and easily pushed the Bloody Knight's blade away before twirling his lance and dashed with incredible speed, impossible for any other Knight in the same armor, and thrust the lance through the beast's armor, shattering it a mess of metal and gore. The Bloody Knight roared in agony and the Knight spun, tossing the monster in the wall of the cave. He then leapt in the air, spear aiming for the crippled beast's skull, and landed on its shoulders before driving the lance through its cranium. The beast gave a final roar, then dead.

The emblem then faded away from the Knight, who stood victoriously on the Bloody Knight, and he turned around to his allies. Paradoxs focused on Jaiden, and shook his head before standing, "I thought we would never again return to that…"

"I think it's time we thought about the creed…" Raiu stated as he and Sawn approached the Crusader.

Jaiden held his lance over his shoulder and walked over to his friends, "I agree…Something's going on and we are in the middle of it now…That was by far the largest Blood Knight I've ever heard of, and I don't think it was a natural thing."

The four stood silently for a moment and slowly turned to Xavius' body. Solemnly, Paradoxs walked over to the Lord Knight and kneeled beside him, crossing the Lord Knight as a Crusader would, "He was our only ally…"

"Let's leave him here," Sawn said suddenly, coldly. "How will we look if we're carrying the Knights of Prontera's dead leader out of a cave…I don't think we need any more problems."

Jaiden sighed deeply and thought long and hard about the proposal, then nodded. He and Paradoxs covered the Lord Knight with his armor's cape, and stuck his sword into the ground beside him before proceeding further into the cave.

'So, that's the true power of the Horsemen of Makai…' Pinky thought to himself before hopping onto Jaiden's shoulder once again.


	9. Message from the Author

Hey, SilverInsanity5 here, and I'm back from a long hiatus. I am currently working on the next chapter of this story! I've had a LOT happen since the last chapter was posted and the year(s) have been a physically, emotionally, and mentally trying time, but I want to push through all these obstacles and get this story DONE. Your reviews have helped me regain some motivation and sparked my interest in this story. You guys deserve to have this finished. I may reboot the first few chapters though, so remove some slack I feel can go, but regardless, this story will continue!


End file.
